ISISball
ISISball is a Self-beclared state created by Iraqi civilians He was born out of chunks of Iraqball and Syriaball. He wants to conquer Romeball, and vows to throw homosex infidels off the "leaning tower of pizza". He is the most Successful False-resistance group in Today's, but still has a weakness and a Nightmare ISIS is known for its horrific excecutions, for example beheading people, burning them alive and stoning. ISIS also raids and loots villages and have been known to gang rape little children. ISIS is, in short, a terrorist organization by the false name of Allah. ISISball is extremely vicious, and has unpredictable bouts of rage. ISISball currently has a large military (mostly old tanks or stolen American vehicles), and is said to have about 40,000 members by now. ISISball also uses propaganda throughout the social media (Facebook, Youtube, Twitter, etc), in order to collect possible soldiers from overseas. EUROPE (ESPECIALLY BACALHAU AND PAELLA TO REMAKE AL-ANDALUS! REMOVE RECONQUISTA) WILL SOON BE OF KEBAB CALIPHATE!!! REMOVE BURGER FROM THE BREMISES!!! REMOVE TEA, AND UKRAINE AND BORSCHT SCUM TOO!!! REMOVE CANUCKS!!!! REMOVE BIER!!!! AND ESPECIALY USHANKA!!!!!!!!! (All he dosen't care about now is Philippinesball) AND THEN CHINABALL AND THEN RUSSIABALL IN PARTICULAR SIBERIABALL! WE WILL REMOVE VOKDA AND USHANKA OF PREMISES! AND BEWARE AMERICAN PIGGERS! I WILL REMOVE BURGER! AND IRAN WILL BE FALLEN! REMOVE IRAN CLAY! DEFEND KEBAB! THE HINDU INFIDELS SAHLL BE OF DECAPITATE!! TURKISH PIGS WILL BE BEHEADED! UKRAINE WILL BE MY COUNTRY AND I WILL KILL SOVIET UNION LIKE IN 1980s! CRIMEA WILL BE MY STATE!!!! SAUDI ARABIA WILL BE KILLED AND BEHEADED!!! I WILL REMOVE GOOD KEBAB GLAY! INTO BAD KEBAB CLAY! REMOVE BURGER, REMOVE SYRIA, REMOVE ISRAELI AND REMAKE IT INTO AL-ISIS-ISTAN! AND IF I WON'T TO BE ABLE TO DESTROY ANYONE OF THEM I WILL TRY TO KILL THE MAIN EVIL IN THE UNIVERSE - USHANKA!!! We will get nukes! *USAball - YUO SON OF A BITCH ATTACK MY MUDDAFUCKA TERRITORY 9/11 BEST DAY EVER BOSTON MARATHON WORTH IT I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL NUKE YUO AND GET RID OF YUO FUCK YUO JUST FUCK YUO ALLAH AKUBAR! ALLAH AKUBAR! Wait, no. nononononNONONONO NOT ANOTHER AIRSTRIKE FUCK YUO I WILL KILL YUO I WILL TAKE NUKES AND I SWEAR I WILL SHOVE THEM UP SIDEWAYS UP YOUR ASS *Canadaball - PEACEFUL SON OF A BITCH I HATE YOU OTTAWA SHOOTING BEST DAY EVER I WILL ATTACK YUO AGAIN BECAUSE YOU ARE BRO OF US FUCK YOU *Israelcube - YUO JEW HOLOCAUST BEST THING EVER FUCK YOU FUCK YOU I WILL OF DESTROY TEL AVIV AD JERUSALEM ALLAH AKUBAR I WILL OF DESTROY YOU!!!!111!!!11!1!!!! *Chinaball - THE GREAT RED DRAGON OF THE EAST!!!! YUO MAKE EVERYTHING FOR CAPITALISTS AND YOU HAVE NUKES. FUCK YOU. JUST FUCK YOU. TIANJIN EXPLOSION BEST DAY OF LIFE. WE WILL OF NUKINGS BEIJING AND THREE GORGES DAM!!!! *Russiaball - YUO ATTACK ME AND DECLARE WAR ON ME? SAY GOODBYE TO MOSCOW BRO I HATE YUO AND YOUR DASHCAMS *Crimeaball - YOU ARE MINE NOW YOU ARE NOT RUSSIAN GLAY YOU ARE OF KEBAB LIK ME GLAY DIE PIGS DIE DIE LIKE YOU EVER, EET DEATH!!! *Belarusball - HEARD YOU LOVED RUSSIA! FUCK YOU I WILL DESTROY MINSK BECAUSE OF YUO ALLAH AKUBAR I WILL DESTROY YUO BELARUS FUCK YUO *Polandball - FUCK YUO YUO ASSHOLE YUO MESS WITH ME YUO ARE PART OF NATO I WILL KILL YUO *Lithuaniaball - FUCK YUO AND YUO ASSHOLE YUO WILL DIE BITCH *Latviaball - FUCK YUO AND YUO POTATO I WILL REMOVEPOTATO AND BEHEAD YUO BITCH *Estoniaball - FUCK YUO ANDYUO WILL NEVER INTO SCANDINAVIA YUO WILL INTO ANSCHLUSS WITH ME *Finlandball - HEARD YOU HAVE MOLOTOVS! SAY GOODBYE TO YUOR VODKA AND PERKELE AND YOUR LONG WORDS! SAY GOODBYE TO EVERYTHING I WILL OF DESTROYINGS HELSINKI *Swedenball - GO AHEAD AND KILL YUORSELF FUCK OFF WITH IKEA AND MEATBALLS OF DEAD SHIITES I WILL OF DESTROYINGS YUO AND STOCKHOLM ALL MUSLIMS KILL SWEDEN *Norwayball - I WILL OF DESTROYINGS YUO NORWAY MASSACRE BEST DAY ALLAH AKUBAR I WILL DESTORYINGS YOU. Wait! Wait! I heard that it was done by a christian, ALONE!!.......... Mashaallah!! *Afghanistanball - I WILL DESTROY YOUR ARMY AND I WILL WIPE OUT AL-QAEDA From PREMISES!, PAKISTAN!!! I WILL INVADE YOU!!! AND I WILL PICK ALL YO NUCLEARS!!! AFGHANISTAN!!! 9/11 NEVER FORGET!!! WAS THE BEST DAY EVER!!! YUO OF DISTROYING PIG COMMIE INFIDELS! REMOVE NAAN! REMOVE CHAPATI!!! *NepalRawr - DO YOU THINK WE'RE SCARED OF YOU!!!?? HAAH.... FOOL THINK!! WE DON'T SCARED BY YOUR FIERCE YOU BEASTY!! ALSO OF FREAK AND CANNOT INTO FRIENDS!! GO FUCK YOURSELF!! SAY GOODBYE TO GURKHAS AND KUKRI!! WE'LL ALSO BEHEAD YOUR KAFIR KUMARI!!... AND WE WILL KILL ALL HINDU INFIDEL!! WE'LL ALSO CONQUER HIMALAYAS AND WILL SHOUT ALLAHU AKBAR ON EVEREST SUMMIT!!! TRY TO VORE US IF U CANNN!!! NEPAL EARTHQUAKE BEST DAY OF LIFE!! *South Koreaball - HEARD YOU LUV MURICA? I WILL OF GETTINGS RID OF YOU CAPITALIST BITCH! I WILL OF DESTROYINGS YUO AND YUO WILL DIE OF DISEASE THEN ISIS CAN INTO RELEVANT ALLAH AKUBAR *Indiaball - HEARD U LUV VODKA, WELL I WILL DESTROY YUOR SHITY CURRY INFIDEL GOVERMENT BITCH!!!!! YOU ARE OF INFIDEL HINDU GLAY!!! ALLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAHHHUUUUU AAAKKKBBBBAARRRR!!!!!!!!!!! *Mexicoball - FUCK YUO AND YOUR TACOS WITH AMERICA AND YOUR CITY ON A HILL *Hondurasball - FUCK YUO AND REMOVE BALEADAS. REMOVE BANANAS!!! REMOVE 5 STARS *Eritreaball - FUCK YOU GO BACK TO ETHIOPIA I WILL OF DESTROY YUO YUO WILL DIE!!!! *Bulgariaball - WELL, I WILL JUST ANNEX YOU, AND PUT YUO IN MUSILIMS. YUO CANT ESCAPE ALLAHU ACK-PLS NO DON'T MAKE SERBIA KILL ME HEARD YOU BOTH PIGDOG AND COMMIE *UKball - FUCKING MONARCHIST COUNTRY , WE SHALL SET OUR CAPTHAILTE HERE !ALLAH ACK- PLS DONT SEND THE SAS ON US! PLS PLS PLS NO! PLEASE NO RAF BOMBINGS. PLS NO BRITISH CHALLNGERS PLS NO! NO,I WILL NEVER GIB UP! I'AM TOO STRONG,ALLANCE WITH NORTH KOREAN REICH!!! ALLAH...ALLAH..ALLAHU AKBAR!!! *Turkeyball - WE ARE YUOR WORST NIGHTMARE!! WE WILL CONQUER YUO!! *North Koreaball - I WILL NUKE COMMIE ATHEIST'S!!! AND I WILL NUCLEAR CHING CHONG CLAY! *Japanball - YOU ARE OF WORST CHING CHONG CLAY!, I WILL BEHEAD MIKU HATSUNE BEHEAD KAWAII!!! REMOVE RISE!!!, REMOVE ANIME!, REMOVE GOKU CLAY!!!, REMEMBER FEBRUARY 3TH! YOU MAKE FUNNY THINGS OF US!! YOUR POKEMON MOVES DOESN'T AFFECT US!!! BUT NO I WILL ALL BEHEAD THE VICTIMS HOW DRAW FUNNY THINGS ABOUT ISIS! DEATH TO JAPAN!! *Ancestors of Syria/Iranball - YOU WILL NEVER EXIST ONCE WE DESTROY ALL OF YOUR REMAINING ARTIFACTS *Uzbekball - HEARD U LUV VODKA TOO... I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!! ALSO GET FUCKED BY BORAT RIGHT!!?? ANDIJAN MASSACRE AND TASHKENT BOMBING WORTH IT!!! REMOVE PLOV!! REMOVE NAN!! REMOVE 12 STARS!! LET'S DESTROY SAMARKAND AND BUKHARA AND KHIVA LIKE WE DESTROY PALMYRA!!! WE SUPPORT YOU IMU!!! *Turkmenistanball - YOU ARE WORST KEBAB GLAY!!! SAY GOODBYE TO FUCKING GOLDEN AGE AND MORON TURKMENBASHI AND BLASPHEMY RUHNAMA AND MANY MORE SHIT YOU HAD!!! WE'LL TRASH YOUR BEHEADED BODIES INTO YOUR GATEWAY TO HELL!! LETS DESTROY ASHGABAT!!! AND REMOVE CARPET!!! * Saudiarabiaball - YUO FUCKING HEARED THE NEWS YET SHEEPLE! WE ARE GOING TO INVADE UR MONIES AND OILS TO GET MORE MONIES AND GOLD FORM MURICA! YOU KOW THAT FACT THAT IM GONNA TO HATE U I REALLY DONT LOVE U I HATE YUO SO MUCH THAT I WILL KILL YUO REMEMBER I WILL CONQUER QATAR AND YOUR LITTLE FAGGI RICH COUNTRY!!, I WILL BE THE LEADER OF MECCA AND YOU WILL DIE LIKE THOSE PIGS YOU ARE A SERCET INFIDELS!! YOUR 9/11 CRANE ACCIDENT WORTH IT!!! *Serbiaball - YOU ARE OF WORST GLAY WHAT I EVER SEEN IN MY HOLE LIFE!!! YOU MUST KILL INFIDELS!!!! YOU ARE OF WORST RAPPER EVER TUPAC IS ISIS !!! LONG LIVE ISIS DEATH TO SERBIAN PIGS INFIDELS! I WILL NUKE BELGRADE!!! AND I WILL RAPE ALL YOUR FEMALE SODLIERS!!! YOU ARE OF THE INFIDEL GROUP!! YOU MUST DIE !!! AND BOYCOOTT YUROP INTO YURISIS!!!! KILL CAPITALISM PIGS AND KILL YOUR COMMIE ****! *Bangladeshball - YOU ARE OF THE SECOND WORST COUNTY I EVER MEET!!! YOU ARE OF BAD GLAY YOU HAVE BAD RLIGOI!!! YOU MUST DIE NOW I WILL OCCUR HOLE ASIA INTO IKEBAB CLAY AND KILL INFIDELS LIKE YOU !!!! *Pakistanball - I WILL REMOVE YOUR SHIA CLAY AND PUT IT AND MIX IT WITH ISIS GLAY!!! (CoughThxfortheweaponsandmoniesCough) AND I WILL KILL YOUR INFIDELS!!! *Palestineball - I THOUGHT YUO WANT TO REMOVE ISRAEL BUT I HEARD YUO WANT TO TEAM UP WITH HIM! HOW IT'S POSSIBLE??? ANYWAY I WILL NUKE YUO!!! *Siberiaball - YUO ARE THE MAIN EVIL AND WORST ENEMY IN EVERY UNIVERSES!!! YOUR OIL BELONGS TO ME!!! I'LL NUKE EVERY YOUR MAN FOUR TIMES!!! MY CALIPHATE WILL LIVE ON YOUR OIL!!! I'LL STEAL ALL OF YUOR GLAY!!! YUO ARE MINE FOREVER!!! YUO ARE THE SATAN HIMSELF!!! I WAS IN MY PREVIOUS LIVE NAZI GERMANY AND NAO I REBORN TO NUKE EVERY YOUR CITY!!! EVERY YOUR GLAY!!! FUCK YUO AND YOUR USHANKA!!! AND YOUR SATAN BIRD TOO!!! STOP HIDING UNDER BULGARIAN MASK!!! I'M NORTH KOREAN REICH!!! SIBERIA IS NOW ISIS'S GLAY!!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE AND DECLARE INDEPENDENCE AND FREEDOM!!! FUCK YUO!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!! ALLAH AKUBAR!!!' REEEEEEEIIIIIIIICH!!! WHEH I WILL GET NUKES I WILL TURN INTO ZERO OMSK, NOVOSIBIRSK, TOMSK AND KRASNOYARSK!!! YUO HAVE NO RIGHT TO SEPARATE FROM BORTHSCH!!! BECAUSE YUO ''ARE THE BORTSCH!!! AND ALSO YUO ARE FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN!!!!!! REMOVE USHANKA FROM OF BREMISES!!! ANSCHLUSS!!! ''' Gallery ISIS IS BAD Tumblr n85w3aIsYS1szo7eyo1 1280.png 1sMKLI0.png ZNLaWZs.png NfLJMLe.png tumblr_na2u21fkQH1szo7eyo1_1280.png ISIS and the pizza.png|When you don't give pizza to ISIS Sand castles.jpg Azerbaijan and isis.jpg Hell.png ISISvsRussia.jpg ISIS in a Nutshell.png|The Origin of ISIS See also *Facebook page Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Russian Haters Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Vodka remover Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Terrorism Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Jihad Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Wanted Independence Category:Terrorist Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Pizza Removers Category:ISIS Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Removers Category:Syriaball Category:Iraq Category:Libya Category:Lebanon Category:Nigeriaball Category:Yemen Category:Yemenball Category:Egyptball Category:Evil Category:Batshit crazy Category:Communist Removers Category:Al queda Category:Jihadi extremists Category:Ushanka Removers Category:Satan Category:Psychopath Category:Japan haters Category:Armenia Haters Category:Russian haters Category:Christian Haters Category:Asia Category:Homosex remover Category:Homosex Remover Category:Serbia Haters Category:Christian Remover Category:Jihadi Category:Nazi Category:Nazi Germanyball